Gladys Sharp
Gladys Sharp is the secondary antagonist of Over the Hedge. She is the former chairwoman of the Home Owners Association, Dwayne's former boss, and Tiger's former owner. In the film, Gladys is disgusted by animals and is very strict on her rules. She hires Dwayne to exterminate the animals, to no avail. In the end, Gladys gets fired from her job and arrested for illegal traps after trying to kill RJ and the gang with her weed hacker. She is voiced by Allison Janney''' 'who later voiced Ms. Grunion. Biography In ''Over the Hedge At the start of the film, Gladys is the chairwoman of the Home Owners Association, obsessed with the quality of every home in the neighborhood. Gladys then makes contact with RJ and the rest of the gang on her proch, and she promptly scares them away. Unfortunately for Gladys, the animals return many times to steal food, which risks destroying the neighborhood. She calls and hires Dwayne LaFontant as her henchman to kill RJ and his best friends. Dwayne fails at catching them, and Gladys is horrified to discover the animals roaming her house for food. Later on, the animals return to Gladys' home with Dwayne's van, only to destroy it. Enraged by the fact that her beautiful home is in shambles, Gladys charges the hedge that the animals are hiding in with her weed whacker. She is then frozen in time after Hammy consumes an energy drink, which allows him to move faster than the speed of light. He activates a illegal trap, the Depelter Turbo, which Gladys purchased to help eliminate the animals. Gladys ends up activating the trap and screams in agony as it incinerates her. Police arrive and end up capturing Gladys, who lost all of her hair to the Depelter Turbo. She is last seen putting up a fight against the officers arresting her. In Over the Hedge: The Video Game Gladys is released from prison and grows her hair back. After firing Dwayne, she hires a construction crew to take down the forest and another exterminator to get the animals. The crew starts at her house so she could build a pool in her backyard where the forest once was. However, the gang stop this by bringing endangered animals to the forest so the crew stops before they take down the forest. Personality Gladys is cruel, short-tempered, greedy, violent, heartless, psychotic and black-hearted. She is a wild animal hater and hires Dwayne to take out RJ and his friends. She clearly believes herself to be above the law, as she demanded that Dwayne install the Depelter Turbo even after he had stated it was illegal. Gladys is greedily obsessed with all of the homes in the area being perfect and wants to get rid of the animals because she is not only disgusted and horrified by them, but also thinks they are lowering the property values. Appearance Gladys wears a grey dress suit. She has pale skin and shortish black hair. After she was hit by the Depelter Turbo, she lost all her precious hair and became bald. Trivia * Gladys is similar to Cruella de Vil: Both are animal haters and get arrested at the end of the film. The only difference between the two is that Cruella De Vil is the main antagonist of her film (101 Dalmatians) and Gladys is the secondary antagonist of her film (Over the Hedge). Gallery Gladys Sharp.png Gladys.jpg Gladys Sharp.jpg|Gladys getting scared by Stella OTH Gladys Sharp.png|Gladys preparing to use her weed hacker against RJ and the gang Category:Movie Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Hatemongers Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Business Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Scapegoat Category:Sociopaths Category:Rich Villains Category:Bullies Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Leader Category:Xenophobes Category:Cowards Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Fearmongers Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Jerks Category:Lawful Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Partners in Crime Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Bosses